


Only For You, Lovely Girl

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Photography, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly normally wasn’t one to send or receive cards or letters, even around the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You, Lovely Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Yuletide Day 5 Prompt: Greeting cards.

Molly opened the door to her flat, shutting it hard against the wind.  Her magenta scarf was already littered in snowflakes, her fingers icicles inside her mittens.  She took them off and set them on the radiator to dry before sifting through the day’s post.

She normally wasn’t one to send or receive cards or letters, even around the holidays.  Her family knew how busy she was and she would feel foolish sending out a card with only her and Toby on it, all trussed up like chickens for the holidays.  There was a holiday catalogue for a clothing store she stopped frequenting after the engagement broke off, her paycheck stub, and a coupon handout for the grocery.  She opened the bin and made to sweep it all over the trash, but a dark red bit of paper peeked out from between the folds of the catalogue.

“Hello there,” she whispered, her cheeks flushing and her heart racing.  She should’ve known—only once or twice a year and only on special occasions.  The last postcard came the year before on Molly’s birthday, the exact day, and Molly hadn’t expected another one until her next.

It was a birds-eye-view photograph, framed in the thinnest stripe of blood-red velvet.  A woman laid off-center on a bed, supine and soft, the lushness of her pale skin stark against the dark sheets.  One knee came up slightly to cross the other, the dark hair of the woman’s sex alluring and teasing as it peeked out from the hidden spot that Molly longed to see most.  Her nipples were hard and dark pink, straining against the cool air, and Molly could tell that after the photograph was taken, the woman had given herself pleasure.  It was too beautiful not to. 

At the top left corner where the woman disappeared, she could see just a flash of dark brown hair, curling gently at the woman’s shoulders.  Molly smiled, letting her fingertips graze the soft velvet border, wishing she could push back the edges to see the entire spread.

The card was blank on the address side, save for a stamp, a regular stamp that came on the rest of Molly’s post.  She figured there was a spy or cohort who always made sure the cards were delivered on time.  The only thing written on the other side was the same message that had appeared on every card for the past three years.

_Only for you, lovely girl._

_XO_

“Always playing games,” Molly said to herself with a grin, and tucked the card safely into her sweater pocket.


End file.
